Burning Desire
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Elena and Damon just got back from Denver. After stopping at the Salvatore house to tell Stefan what they discovered from Rose, Elena starts to leave the house, but Damon stops her. He's fresh from the shower, his shirt is hanging open, and he's still thinking about the kiss from the motel. Do these two continue their motel makeout scene? Or, do they fight?


This story takes place in season 3 of The Vampire Diaries just after episode 19. Elena is still human and trying to figure out her feelings for Damon.

* * *

After stopping at the Salvatore house to tell Stefan what they discovered from Rose's ghost, Elena headed towards the door to leave.

Stefan had left in order to deal with an issue with Klaus, so Damon and Elena were the only ones in the boarding house.

Just as Elena reached the front door and was about to reach for the doorknob, she felt a presence behind her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Damon, don't. I'm sorry for kissing you, and the things you said at Mary's house were right." She knew she should have left the house right then and there, but, something was making her stay. She kept her back to Damon though because she knew she might end up kissing him again if she looked at him.

Damon was in the same clothes from the trip to Denver: button up shirt, dark jeans. He had been getting ready for bed when he heard Elena walking towards the door, so his shirt was open and exposing his chest.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He said as he walked a bit closer to her. He didn't want her to leave, and he knew his little angry outburst at Mary's house was uncalled for. He shouldn't have said the things that he did.

Elena took a deep breath and knew Damon's apology was sincere. She turned her body slightly so she could look at Damon. "Damon, it's okay. Maybe this trip was a bad idea." Her eyes scanned Damon's body and his attire as she spoke. She had feelings for him, and she was aware of it, but, she didn't want to admit it out loud. Her heart still belonged to Stefan, but at the same time, Damon has been there for Elena when she was in trouble. While Stefan was being Klaus' wing man, Damon was with Elena through some of the toughest times. Her heart wanted Damon, and she needed Damon.

Elena snapped out of her little daze and turned back towards the door. "I should go." Just as she turned the knob and started opening the door, she felt a slight breeze behind her and knew that Damon had used vampire speed to get behind her. It made Elena freeze, and it caused her heart to thud quickly. Elena had butterflies in her stomach from being this close to Damon. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating, and knowing his body was only a mere inch from hers was enough to peek her desire.

While Elena kept her back to Damon, she had her face slightly turned to the side and her eyes were trying to get a glimpse of his body in her peripheral vision.

Damon took a tiny step towards Elena to get even closer, but Elena moved her hand and put her palm flat against his stomach to stop him. Her back was still to him, but when she touched his strong stomach, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the burning desire coursing through her body.

Damon was silent this whole time. He could hear her heart an could almost feel the sexual tension in the room. He glanced down at Elenas hand that was on his body, then he turned his eyes back to Elena's head. He gently grabbed Elena's arm and lightly held her hand there. He liked the feel of her hand on his skin. The warmth that came from her hand reminded him of love, and the love that he had for Elena.

"Elena." He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for every bad thing he's done to her. When they first met and when Damon was trying to get Katherine out of the tomb, he threatened her and even made her drink vampire blood. He's done so many things to hurt her, and he has so much regret for it, but he couldn't find the words to express how deeply sorry he was. All he could manage to say was Elenas name.

All the regret Damon felt didn't matter though. Elena wanted to move her hand off of Damon and leave this house right now, but her hand disagreed with her mind. Instead of lifting her palm away from Damons bare stomach, her hand ended up resting just above Damons groin over his pants. She could feel the heat emanating from Damons desire, even though Damon was doing his best to fight it.

A look of surprise crossed Damons face, and he looked down at her hand yet again, then back at Elenas head in an attempt at seeing her face. He moved the hand away from Elena's arm and placed his left hand on Elena's waist and pulled her body closer. His right hand reached for the door and rested against the side edge of it while it remained open. Damon wanted to close it so badly, but he decided to let Elena have control of this situation.

Elena's desire only grew more powerful when Damon pulled her close and put his hand on her waist. Her right hand lightly rubbed Damons groin and squeezed a little, and by this point, Elena parted her lips and was starting to become breathless with how turned on she was. As hard as she tried, she couldn't fight the truth. She wanted Damon, and she loved him. She moved her hand away from Damon's body and turned around to kiss Damon in the same way she did at the motel.

Damon could almost read Elena's mind. He met Elena's lips half way and returned the kiss. His left arm wrapped around Elena's waist and held her close while his right one pushed the door shut. Both hands ended up on Elena's waist as he stepped forward and pushed Elena's back against the solid door. Damon felt Elena's hand on his stomach and felt goosebumps form on his skin as her fingers trailed up his body. As Damon and Elena made out, they both decided to stop ignoring their burning desire for each other. Damon felt his pants become a little tighter as Elena's hands wrapped around his neck.

Putting his hands under Elena's ass and picking her up, Damon lifted Elena up and felt her legs wrap around his waist just before he used vampire speed to bring them both to his bedroom. Elena's back hit the soft bed as Damon laid her down on it a bit roughly. He was ontop of her, kissing her and praying in his head that this won't get interrupted in any way. Back at the motel, Damon wanted to take Elena to the room and have sex with her, but of course Jeremy was there and the little shit had to interrupt their makeout session. The wait was worth it though. Damon wouldn't want his first time with Elena to be in a sleezy motel bed anyways.

Elena felt her shirt being lifted up her body, so she lifted her torso enough so Damon could lift it over her arms and head. She heard the shirt hit the floor at the same time Damon started unclipping her bra. It came off Elena's body faster than she could blink. During the process of undressing Elena, Damon and Elena's lips never skipped a beat. Elena pushed Damons shirt off his shoulders and down his arms and then her fingers found his belt and started undoing it.

Before they knew it, both Elena and Damon were undressed and pressing their naked bodies against each other. Damon was between Elena's legs and couldn't wait any longer. He held Elena's hip steady with one hand while his own hips maneuvered to position himself properly. With one quick motion, Damon slid his hard dick into Elena, letting out a deep groan from his throat. Damon was breathing heavily while he kissed the side of Elena's neck and whispered near her ear. "You feel so good, Elena. I love how you're so wet for me."

That sexy whisper with the combination of him being inside her were enough to cause a moan to escape from her throat. "Mmm you're not too bad yourself." Her words came out in a raspy tone as her chest heaved for air. Elena was severely turned on and enjoying this. Kissing Damon. Undressing Damon. Having sex with Damon. Being this close to him was what she's been longing for. She loved him, and she's not going to regret sleeping with Damon tonight. She knew that for a fact.

Damon thrusted is hips into Elena a bit fast and hard, but not at a vampire level. He knew he had to be semi-gentle with her since a human body can only handle so much. At some point in the middle of the kissing, heavy breathing and the rough, hot sex, Damon flipped them so Elena was on top, and he discovered just how feisty Elena could be.

Elena moved her long hair to one shoulder so it wasn't all in Damon's face. She bent down to kiss him while her body moved on his. She moved her hips back and forth and was enjoying the rough and fast pace of it. Her body was fairly fexible and fit from her cheerleading days, so she moved with Damons body without missing a beat. Even though this was their first time fucking, their bodies seemed to be in sync with each other. Moans escaped from both Elena and Damons throats and they were both building up a small sweat.

After a few short minutes, Elena sat up on Damon and allowed her lungs to catch some air. She rocked her hips back and forth on Damon a bit faster and harder, and while she was getting consumed with the lust, she dipped her head back a little and brought her left hand into her hair. The angle of her neck was sexy as hell for Damon, and the moans that escaped her lips were almost enough to send Damon over the edge. Damon watched her and put his hands on her hips while they rocked, then he trailed them up her body towards her breasts. He squeezed and fondled them until his hands just weren't enough anymore. He sat up, held Elena's hips close, supported her back with his right hand, and brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking on is fiercely. He sucked and playfully nibbled on each one to get them nice and puckered. Damon then brought his lips back to Elena's lips and he flipped them again so he was ontop.

Damon moved a bit faster and harder than last time, he could feel how close he was to his orgasm, and considering how Elena's body responded to his, he knew she was close as well. To let Elena breath, he moved his kissed to her neck and was almost moving his hips like a jack rabbit. His breathing and moans came faster and shorter, and he could hear that Elena's breathing and her moans matched his.

Elena arched her back and grabbed a fistful of Damons hair as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Her body tightened as she felt the pleasant effects of her orgasm at the same time Damon had his. Damon slowed his movements to a stop and was breathing really hard. He continued to kiss Elena's neck, but they were softer kisses now. When Damon felt Elena's body relax, he kissed her lips softly and moved off of her, laid on his back, and pulled her into him while they both caught their breath.

After about 2 minutes in silence, with Elena's head resting on Damons chest and Damons hand playing with her hair, a smile came to both their lips.

Elena lifted her head and looked at Damon in the eyes. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

Damon raised both eyebrows at Elena in curiosity when she lifted her head, and after she asked that question, he grinned and chuckled. "Because Im an ass who kept pushing you away just as I'd get you close. And because we've both been denying us what we desire."

Elena saw the grin on Damons face, and eve n though Damon was trying to act like he was being sarcastic, she knew Damon actually felt that way. She put a gentle hand on the side of his face. "Hey, we don't have to fight them anymore. I've been fighting my feelings for you for several weeks now. I'm done fighting them. Today was a trip of discovery for me. I was trying to see how I felt about you. If what I felt was just a crush, or, just because you've been replacing Stefan, or, even if my feelings were only due to the fact that you've saved me from life threatening situations and I feel indebted to you. But the truth is, I love you. Yes, you can be an ass. Yes, you go on killing sprees when you're hurt or pissed off, but, I think you're just misunderstood. You challenge me in ways that frustrates me, but at the same time, I need it. I need to be pushed and tested, and you give me that. I love you because even when I do horrible things, you don't judge me for it." Elena looked into Damons eyes and brushed her thumb over his lips. "I love you, Damon, and I'm done hiding from it. I just hope you want me as much as I want you."

Damon had listened to her the entire time she spoke. He kept eye contact with her, and part of what she said made him feel bad. But, her saying she loved him was enough. He knew she loved him, he was just happy she finally said it. He brushed some hair behind her ear and looked up at her. "Always. I've always loved you, and I've always wanted you. I showed it in some of the worst ways possible, but, I love you Elena, and I'm tired of fighting it as well. I just an't promise you that I'll always be good. I'm not Sefan, I don't fight my blood lust and I'm not going to apologize for that. I just want to let you know."

Elena nodded. "I know, and I've accepted it." She leaned in and kissed Damon softly on the lips.


End file.
